tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Slumber with the Fishes
After lifting a ban on slumber parties at her house, Francis invites all of the girls over for one. The night is disturbed when the girls are attacked by an unknown apparition, but Alison believes that someone's just trying to scare them. Meanwhile, Nixon is invited to a vampire-themed party, but after misconstruing the details, Yorba believes Nixon may be in danger. Plot Cold Open Jerry is playing a video game. Jenny arrives asking to play, but Jerry politely rebuffs her. Jenny complains, considering his decline to be based on gender differences, and Jerry ultimately concedes. As Jerry leaves, Jenny is aghast to learn that the game has an alien antagonist. Plot At lunchtime, Alison and her friends discuss the former's perspective on schooling, and how it's holding back her true potential. Colleen tries to bring up the more positive aspects but is cut off by Francis who has rigged the school's p.a. system and announces she is hosting her first slumber party since its one year hiatus. Francis brings up that she's inviting all of the school's female students and that everyone would be assessed; anyone Francis deems unfit to be in her home will be asked to leave and branded expendable. Jerry complains over the exclusivity of the invite qualifications, but Jenny claims that not everything is meant for boys, something that irritates him because of how girls are allowed to partake in nearly everything, though he seemingly gets over it and leaves. Dante arrives and offers to look after the girls to avoid them being under the eye of a strict guardian, but Francis arrives and claims that her father and grandfather rarely ever step in, leaving them to punish themselves by succumbing to their ignorance. Dante wins them over by offering to get them free pizza, something Francis is unable to do due to a pizzeria her father did business with getting seized. Francis leaves and goes to Ruth, each looking over the former's invite list. Francis has left Suzy off of the invite list, something Ruth questions due to her affiliation with the Elites. Francis claims that Suzy's more aggressive approach has given the Elites a bad reputation lately, and that other members are reluctant to hang out with her; Francis envisions this as a one time punishment in the hope that Suzy sees this as a message to improve herself. It goes to Yorba and Nixon. The latter learns that he's been invited to a vampire-themed party. Due to his love of horror, Nixon embellishes the details but tries his hardest to keep it realistic. Yorba fails to get it, but before she could put the pieces together, Nixon sets out to get ready for the party. Unknown to Nixon, Yorba feels that she and him had grown apart over the years and she feels that if Nixon makes it to the party she may lose him forever. To prevent this, she decides to set out and find him. Upon getting out, she gets chased by a pack of dogs after offering a stray a slab of meat. In the early evening, the girls go to Francis' house. Lars and Tito leave, only to take refuge in their car to keep an eye on everyone. The girls explore every facet of Francis' house, of which Francis is apathetic to. After catching her eating out of her fridge, Francis is ready to kick out one of the girls, Katlyn, but her mood improves when Dante arrives with quadruple a bakers dozen of pizza. The girls eat and Elizabeth decides to help entertain everyone by showing them some old movies she brought with her, though this is ruined by the fact that Elizabeth brought films for a format Francis doesn't have, and the girls aren't pleased by the movie they wind up seeing. This inspires Francis to tell some ghost stories, something that everyone winds up wanting to do. To Yorba, she manages to outrun the dogs and collapses out of exhaustion near a dumpster. Artemis comes out of the dumpster and Yorba fills her in on what's happening. Upon finding an old bicycle, both set out to find Nixon. They check at a local bookstore but they don't get any information from the rude clerk. They have little luck with other locations, notably a run-in with Mike after they accidentally knock over a tub of old grease. Yorba decides to give up the search, but Artemis encourages her not to after finding an invitation to the party. Before they go, Artemis helps prep her (giving her a cape, suit and brushing her hair.) Francis becomes fed up with Katlyn after she tells what amounts to a very generic story and kicks her out of the house, to the delight of the others. Francis tells a story about an actress who turns out to be a demon who kills a heckler. Alison gives a darker spin on The Boy Who Cried Wolf, where the boy makes a pact with a wolf monster and kills the townspeople, still turning up when anyone turns a blind eye to a warning giver. Francis cuts the activity short, wanting everyone to go to sleep, to their discontent. Francis goes on a tangent about how she refuses to put herself above everyone for the night, which includes her sleeping on the floor like everyone else. Alison chalks this up to her baiting to kick more people out of the house. To the sleep-over, Francis awakens, needing to use the bathroom. The toilet in her own bathroom is backed up, prompting her to use the one in the hallway. Upon passing by the stairs, something pushes her down, and her screams awaken the other girls who go to her and assess the situation. Most of the girls claim that one of the monsters from either of the two's stories are behind this, while Alison believes that someone's trying to mess with them. Alison rules out that Katlyn might be doing it to get back at Francis for kicking her out, though Jenny brings up Jerry's ill feelings toward not getting invited. They come face to face with the apparitions, both of which are close to the monsters Alison and Francis talked about. All of the girls agree to find whoever's responsible, though Francis believes that it's one of the girls present since they all heard the stories. Yorba and Artemis arrive at the party just as it begins. Both break in and the partygoers are freaked out by Yorba, believing her to be an actual vampire due to her clothes, pale skin and blood residue (which was actually jelly from a treat she ate.) All but Nixon leave and he chastises Yorba for ruining the party, which causes the latter to cry. Some of the party-goers return and they take Nixon with them. They promptly make fun of Yorba to the point he calls them out. They then claim that they invited him out of pity, and that they actually make fun of goths. Nixon returns to Yorba to console her. After a rigorous search, all but Alison and Francis are left, with the others either getting harmed or scared off. Alison and Francis turn on each other, this being worsened by their delirium from a lack of sleep. Both get into a fight, and in the commotion they unknowingly move toward an open window. Both land in the garden and discover someone running numerous hoses into the house. Alison and Francis pursue the perpetrator as water floods into the house. The two catch the enemy and they discover that it's Suzy. Suzy was angered over not getting invited and Francis chastises her over her previous and current behavior. Suzy promptly leaves in a huff and Francis vows to kick her out of the Elites. Alison and Francis see Lars and Tito approaching the front door, and realizing that the house is being flooded, try to stop them, but fail to do so. To Yorba and Nixon, the former explains how she feels she's out of sync with her brother and that she wasn't ready to let go of him. Nixon explains that he still cares for Yorba in spite of her being annoying and that she indirectly saved him from humiliation. To make up for wrecking the party, Yorba reveals that she had a prank set up at the building (which turns out to be a bomb filled with moldy cheese.) As everyone is washed to the front of the block, they see Jerry with a team of lawyers, intending to sue for gender discrimination. The girls attempt to refute him, but are defeated by insight regarding what girls are able to do and what boys can't do. Jenny promises to allow Jerry and the boys entitlement to time without girls come the moment. Francis discovers Katlyn performing a half-hearted revenge attempt, while showing immediate forgiveness for Francis humiliating her. Irritated, the other girls chase after her, with Alison and Francis falling asleep. Trivia * The stories Alison and Francis tell are actually based on stories Elliot Strange and Owen Emerson made up when they were kids and told at camp functions. ** In addition, Strange and Emerson drew the images shown when the stories were told. * Martha and Adelaide have in-name cameos, where Artemis claims both beat her up for an undisclosed reason. Martha is referred to as "a pharmacist from New Hampshire.", cluing in to her line of work and home state. * We learn that Yorba is allergic to garlic. Category:The Halloween Kids episodes